Various vessels are known for use in presenting food to animals, in both indoor and outdoor applications. Due to the nature of the vessels' consumable contents, they are commonly susceptible to infestation by crawling insects such as ants, which exhibit a predisposition for constantly pursuing new food sources. The insects primarily represent a contamination of the food source, commonly resulting in an animal's unwillingness to consume the food, leading to the food being discarded as waste. Furthermore, insects can also be harmful to the animal by means of ingestion, biting or stinging.
Various approaches have been adopted to provide an insect resistant barrier to the food containment surfaces within the vessel. One method used to provide an insect resistant barrier is by use of water or other suitable liquid, which insects are theoretically unable to either cross, or to leave pheromone trails for subsequent insects to follow.
During the process of an animal consuming food from the vessel, food is regularly displaced from within its intended containment surfaces by the animal muzzling or scratching at the food to gain better access. This food accumulates on other areas of the vessel, on the ground or surfaces adjacent to the vessel.
Food displaced into areas of the vessel other than its intended containment surfaces typically serves to bridge insect resistant barriers such as a liquid body that may exist within the vessel. This bridging can also occur as a result of foreign objects such as airborne debris entering the barrier area or by assuming a position in such a manner as to enable crossing of the barrier area. Additionally, food that comes into contact with the liquid body can quickly foul, and as such may present an undesirable situation if an animal were to consume the fouled food.
Food that is displaced to the ground or surfaces adjacent to the feeding vessel attracts insects that that may not even have contact with the primary food source within the vessel. In this instance, vessels with integrated ant resistant barriers are commonly ineffective. The displaced food results in attracting insects to the general feeding area, leading to further problems such as infestations or undesirable contact with humans and animals.
A further shortcoming of liquid barriers is that a minimum body of liquid is necessary for it to present an effective obstruction to insects. Existing feeding vessel applications using liquid barriers are commonly susceptible to evaporation (insects are generally more prevalent in warm weather) and spilling by means of movement or relocation of the vessel.
The present invention proposes an improvement to previous food bowls.